Just Maybe
by Ariadne's string
Summary: Piper sat on top of halfblood hill under Thalia's tree. With a brochure for the Hunters of Artemis. Until Jason comes along. What will she decide? This is my first Fanfic so... hope you enjoy!
1. Piper 1

**Authors note: it's kind of my first Fanfic, so i'm still kind of working out the Kinks. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

><p>Piper sat on top of Halfblood hill, under Thalia's tree. She held a brochure for the Hunters of Artemis in her hands. She was thinking about the consequences. It would be fun to be a Hunter of Artemis. But she would have to leave Jason and Leo. But she knew the fight against Gaea was coming. Maybe it would be a way to escape the prophecy. Not likely, she thought. She would still have to fight.<p>

Then she heard something behind her. And Jason sat down next to her. She hurried and put the brochure away before he could see it. Unfortunately, he did. "What's this?" he asked, taking the brochure from Piper. He frowned upon it. "Your not seriously thinking about joining are you?" he questioned her. "Well… Maybe. I Haven't decided yet," She replied back. "Piper you can't. We need you. And you would have to swear off boys!" he insisted. "We could still be friends right?" She asked innocently. Jason glared away from her. And it dawned on her. Maybe he did like her. Maybe he did want to be more than friends. Maybe he felt the same way about her. Even if he did, he wasn't sure about what he had awaiting him at the Roman camp. Maybe he already had a girlfriend. Maybe he would leave Piper for her. She didn't want to be heart broken. But she tried not to focus on that. Because it is a lot of _Maybes_ and _ifs. _She decided not to torture her self. He was beside her right now and that's all that mattered then. And maybe just _Maybe_ it might work out for them. "Race you back to the cabins?" she taunted. He huffed and replied, "You're on."


	2. Piper 2

**Author's note: I know i've been writing the chapters a bit short. It's my first fanfic, and right now i'm just letting things pan out a little bit and see how they work. And the less i write per chapter the sooner they will be posted. So i just really hope you guys enjoy it :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

><p>Jason probably let her win. She reached the area of the cabin and stopped, Jason being only a few paces behind.<p>

"I won! Haha!" She taunted, sticking her tongue out. Jason laughed, and replied "Cut me some slack, I got something in my eye." To back it up, he started rubbing his eye. Piper grinned him a look. "You're still a terrible liar," she supplied. "Yeah well, I'm no child of Aphrodite." For that, Piper threw him an envious look.

She also started to notice that Jason was rubbing his tattoos. Uh-Oh. Then she observed Jason's facial expression. It was confused- but also, sad, and happy at the same time. Maybe he was remembering more information about his past. "Are you remembering something?" She questioned Jason. He glanced in her direction. "Oh um, yeah just little things."

Maybe he was remembering something about someone he liked back at camp_._ She still hadn't learned much about his past. She only knows that there are only a few people Jason can materialize out of his past. Maybe he had a girlfriend. Just Maybe she was roaming the country looking for him, just like Annabeth was searching for Percy.

She wasn't anxious to go to the Roman camp. Most likely because Chrion said everytime they meet, war and bloodshed breaks out. How are they going to save the world if they are fighting the whole entire time? That and, well Piper was afraid to see what he had in his past life to hang on to.

What if as soon as we got to the Roman camp, he would realize he had a really good life there and he decided to leave her? She could loose him forever.

While she was thinking, even though she was pretty sure it was just her imagination but, the brochure inside her pocket, seemed to grow heavier. She could roam the country killing monsters, with other girls and Thalia! Thalia was Jason's sister but, she was still pretty awesome too. She saved their butts from Lycaon on their last quest. And backed them up at the wolf house, and made it possible to save her father from Enceladus.

Not only that, she would be immortal! She would stay the same for years, never aging, she would look like this for hundreds of years. That thought creeped her out a bit. The only way it would be taken away was if she fell in combat or broke her oath.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked, and she shook out of her thoughts. "Oh um, Just thinking about… things." Being _Things_ as in The _Hunters._ He studied her for a minute. As if reading her mind, "Quit thinking about the Hunters," Jason snapped. Jason looked a little hurt, and that made her feel a little guilty.

To change the subject she decided to ask, "Where's Leo?" "Working on the ship probably," Jason shook his head, "Probably Bunker 9." She started walking that way towards the forest and Jason followed behind her.


	3. Jason 3

**AN: I am soooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update! I had problems with my computer and I lost my story i was writing so i had to do it again. And now school takes up so much of time. But don't worry I'm gonna start updating frequently now. **

**Disclaimer: once again, I DON'T OWN HOO or PJO. **

* * *

><p>Jason was starting to worry about Piper. She was thinking about joining the hunters. She couldn't! Leo and Jason needed her. He knew Thalia had talked to her about joining the hunters, but he never thought of her actually joining.<p>

But he watched her forge through the forest to Bunker 9, her brown choppy hair, getting into her eyes. He still couldn't figure out what color her eyes were, whenever he thought they were one color, they would change.

He couldn't get over how much she had changed from when he met her, to how she was after the quest. She seemed so much… stronger. Of course she was always strong. But you could sense it more. Never again would she be the girl in the back of the bus, everyone ignoring her.

But just as Jason started thinking about her, he felt guilty, forgetting about Reyna. Hera began to give back his memory. Sometimes it would be little things, but sometimes it would be a big memory that would make his head spin. Reyna was his girlfriend, Daughter of Bellona, his fellow praetor, leaders of the first Legion. Just up to a few days ago, Jason was now able to picture the whole Camp Jupiter in his head, the Field of Mars, where they played The War Games; he remembered the forum, his Father's temple, the Jupiter Optimus Maximus.

He was shook from his thoughts when he heard pounding on a metal door. He looked up from the forest floor to see Piper knocking on the door to Bunker 9. The door was outlined with fire, the source which allowed the door to appear. Slowly the door opened to reveal a busy, workshop cluttered with blueprints, tools, and it was hard not to notice the mammoth Greek warship in the middle of Bunker. One of Leo's prized possessions, used on their first quest, hung on the front of the ship. The head of the golden dragon, Festus, hung on the front of the ship, gleaming and shinning.

"Hey guys." Leo appeared in front of Jason's vision. Leo had been working on the ship like crazy. His hair, face, and clothes all had splotches of grease on them. " Bad news."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oooooh a cliff hanger! Thanks for reading :) review, i need some Criticism so i can get better :)<strong>


	4. Jason 4

**Author's Note: yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I haven't updated in a long time, and i'm sorry. I've been really busy. I'm reallyyyy sorry! But hopefully you like this chapter. And yes i know they are rather short, but I'm going to start (hopefully) writing more so it won't take as long. I've been mighty interested in Maximum Ride and The Hunger Games (going to see the movie!), so I want to try and finish this up. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, or the Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey guys." Leo appeared in front of Jason's vision. Leo had been working on the ship like crazy. His hair, face, and clothes all had splotches of grease on them. "Bad news<em>."

"What do you mean bad news?" Jason asked. Leo slid his hand in his pockets and replied, "Well… I'm not sure the ship will be ready in time for the summer solstice." But he quickly added, "It's not that big of a deal. It won't take to long. I promise." "It's just; I think Gaea is playing tricks on us. Annabeth noticed something this morning, and it's not pretty." He pointed to under the ship, where it's frame met the ground. Jason immediately noticed that under the ship, it looked as if the ground was melting. It brought back memories of sinking into the earth while climbing Mount Diablo. Those weren't exactly fun times.

"The ship is big, so it takes more time for it sink completely," Leo said, "The camp boundaries are also slowing her down a little bit." "Well this is just great!" Piper said sarcastically, "How long will it be until it sinks completely?" Leo hesitated to answer, and Jason knew that wasn't a very good sign. "We estimate about… Two days?" Jason blinked. In two days that ship might be swallowed up by the ground completely. "But the solstice is tomorrow."

"We're really trying to pick up the pace." Leo said, trying to smooth their thoughts back down. "But, we're going to need as much help as we can get." Jason could see most of their friends were already working. It was mostly the Hephaestus cabin building, the actual ship. Most of the Athena cabin was there to help with the blueprints, and some other planning and mathematical processes.

He saw Annabeth working on mathematics and scaling on a smart board over in the corner. She was doing anything she could to get Percy back. Other than that, there were only a few kids from each cabin.

Katie Gardner and Miranda Gardiner from the Demeter cabin were cutting wood. Travis and Connor Stoll, along with a couple other Hermes kids were carrying supplies and were trying not to steal things. And the other kids who were there to help, were doing jobs coordinated to their abilities.

Jason watched Piper walk over to Lacey and Mitchell, the only two from the Aphrodite cabin who were there regularly, and started filling in the places they could.

Jason mainly stayed with Leo and tried using his flying abilities to do jobs in places most kids couldn't climb. Everything was going great.

That was, until they heard the conch horn blow.

* * *

><p><strong>I Hoped you liked it! I know another cliff hanger, But it also comes with a new chapter maybe, like next week? I'll see.<strong>


End file.
